


Curiousity

by mimisuita



Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimisuita/pseuds/mimisuita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin and Osamu have a chat on the roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiousity

  1. **Curiosity.** Osamu and Jin have a chat on the roof.



“Jin-san, I’m curious.”

“Hm?”

“Have you always been able to see the future?”

It was night time at the Tamakoma Branch. Chika and the others had already gone home or to their rooms to rest. Osamu had stayed a little after, as usual, to chat with Jin. They were on the roof, mugs of tea in their hands to warm them from the cool night. A waning crescent was visible behind a cloudy sky.

“Ah. Yeah. I hadn’t realized it until I was a bit older, though. Until I joined Border, I used to not say anything about what I saw.”

“…I see. That must have been lonely, then,” Osamu said quietly.

Jin grinned widely and ruffled Osamu’s black locks.

“Nah. It wasn’t too bad. Don’t worry too much about the past, Four-Eyes. Look towards the future,” Jin said with a teasing tone.

“Ah… okay.” Osamu looked embarrassed from the gesture that was typically used on children. He technically wasn’t a child. Anymore.

“Then, have you ever regretted having that side effect?” Osamu attempted to fix the mess Jin made of his hair.

Jin rested his elbows on the ledge, hands cupping his face. He glanced at the other boy knowingly. “You’re sure asking some deep questions today, Four-Eyes. It can’t just be simple curiosity.”

“Ah, well…” The other boy looked embarrassed. He looked away, pink tinting his cheeks.

“You don’t have to answer, if you don’t want to. I already know your response.” Jin was making another one of his cheeky grins.

By now, Osamu’s face was completely red. He tried to focus his nerves, staring intently at the heat wafting from his mug. He hoped he wasn’t being too nosy.

“It’s because… as long as I’ve known you, Jin-san, you’ve never talked about yourself. Asking is the only way to know more about you.” _‘…before I can’t ask anymore.’_

_‘Direct as always.’_

Jin continued to smile. He looked up at the drifting clouds. He gave himself a moment to put his thoughts together before speaking.

“Well, when I was young, I definitely despised it. There were also times when I thought I’d be better off without it. But I definitely don’t regret it. There are many things I couldn’t have done if I didn’t have this ability.”

He looked back at Osamu, a melancholy expression on his face.

“That time you decided to sneak into Border… I was able to foresee that, too. Lucky for you--you would have been in pieces otherwise.” He ended that sentence with a laugh.

“Ah… Thank you for that.” The glasses-wearing boy sweated a little. Really, if it wasn’t for Jin, he wouldn’t have been able to come so far.

“Heehee. You’re welcome.” He slapped Mikumo on the back.

“Well, it’s getting late. We better get to sleep. You’re staying over, right?”

“Y-Yes.” He didn’t have to be able to see the future to guess this. Osamu had stayed over on multiple occasions before due to losing track of time when conversing with the older male.

They walked down the steps together, heading for their rooms. Or in Osamu’s case, the vacant room he always took when he slept over.

“Then, good night.” Jin waved, opening the door to his rice cracker-filled room.

“Ah, good night.”

Jin paused before stepping inside.  “Oh. One more thing.” He glanced back at Osamu, his usual smile on his face.

“I feel the same way.”

“…Eh?” Osamu looked confused.

“I feel the same way,” Jin repeated, _‘although you may not know what it is you feel just yet.’_ “Well then, good night.”

Osamu continued to look lost, mouth agape, eyes staring blankly at the closed door to his senpai’s room. _‘That came out of nowhere… I wonder what he was referring to.’_

It would take Osamu exactly two months to figure out exactly what Jin meant by those words.

//////

  1. **Inconvenience** **  
**



Jin sighed, covering his eyes with his arms as he laid face-up on his bed. Sometimes, he really regretted being able to see the future.

Whenever he had a particularly close bond to someone, he ended up seeing farther than he would have ever intended. His side effect isn’t something he can control at will, after all. It had happened before with his mom, and it had happened again with Mogami, his mentor. Knowing something inevitable was coming, but not being able to stop it—it had torn him apart on those few occasions. He tried keeping his distance after that, but it was… difficult, to say the least. Eventually, he learned that he needed to embrace his ability in order to be able to make even the most minute changes.

This, however, this was different. His side effect had begun overlapping with his dreams.

He gotten a hard-on from a _certain_ someone’s future sexual experience with him.

“…Well, shit.”

And he knew exactly who it was.

“They’re going to kill me.”

And he knew exactly who was going to be out for blood when they found out.

//////

  1. **Inevitable**



“You know, it kind of sucks, doesn’t it.” Konami pondered out loud, body splayed out over the couch in the Tamakoma HQ living room.

“What does?” Karasuma asked nonchalantly, focusing most of his attention on the tablet in his hands.

“It sucks for whoever ends up falling for Jin.”

“…”

At the exact same moment, everyone in the room made a dark expression.

“Ah… I’m starting to feel kind of bad,” Usami said grimly, pausing in the middle of her paperwork.

Karasuma put his face in his hands, his head low. He gave a deep, troubled sigh.

“What’s wrong, Torimaru?” Konami asked, cocking her head.

“…Osamu.” 

“…Ah,” Usami and Konami said in unison, faces even more grim than before. _‘…poor Osamu.’_

Somewhere in Mikado City, a glasses-wearing teenager sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote almost a year ago (before I wrote “Condition”). The first fic I posted on AO3 despite my initial lack of confidence was received well, so I decided to share this, too. 
> 
> Let us pretend that Osamu has survived long enough to reach adulthood. Canon has not explained to us exactly how Jin’s SE works, so I made my own interpretations… Looking back on it, those interpretations are probably not correct.
> 
> Despite all of that, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
